


darling, if only we were a fairytale

by distant_millennium



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:58:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/distant_millennium/pseuds/distant_millennium
Summary: Just like you let go of my hands, I can do that too. — Dawn, Paul





	darling, if only we were a fairytale

 

.

.

.

Oh, she can see it in his eyes, the look of betrayal paints his features.

_He’s never loved her, at least not in the same way._

“Men are not your project to fix,” her mother once murmured in her ear, whilst drawing circles in between her shoulders as she wept. She was young then, but the words carved right into her flesh and left a scar over her heart. After all, it was only days later she and her vibrant, beautiful mother moved to Twinleaf and the man who once was her father left her life.

She makes the same mistake her mother once did, though. Paul’s gaze is endless and his story is endearing. In absence of words, his coal eyes speak a thousand words and wrap around her heart. Reggie (in hindsight, he was probably just being polite) only helps fan the flames. He tells a very convincing story, out of his own love and care.

_Paul isn’t that bad. He just needs help learning to love._

So, she tries. She tries to make it work with him. They were happy at one point, she thinks, but devoting herself to a static man is burning her out.

_Her light goes out. Paul remains the same._

There’s no one to pick her up again. So she lays on the bed of their home that’s tearing apart at the seams, and thinks to herself, is this a joke? Am I the fool here?

If walls could speak, they would. Instead her thoughts jump to her mother, her beautiful, stunningly strong mother, in wake of the silence.

Her mother’s words echo in her mind, and she thinks, just maybe, she ought to leave before history repeats itself and she’s eating for two, but working to feed three. Before she has to pick up all the pieces and take what’s left of her heart after all is said and done.

Minutes pass.

She hasn’t moved.

**Author's Note:**

> Tagline comes from Jimin Park’s April Fools (0401), which was my main inspiration for this drabble. Thank you to my friends that helped me finalize this.


End file.
